The Fix Is In
by ByEnchantingHuman
Summary: "I admire addicts. In a world where everybody is waiting for some blind, random disaster or some sudden disease, the addict has the comfort of knowing what will most likely wait for him down the road. He's taken some control over his ultimate fate, and his addiction keeps the cause of his death from being a total surprise." ― Chuck Palahniuk, Choke {Has been uploaded from AO3}


"The point of fics set in alternate universes are to show that no matter what setting or circumstance, these two people will always find each other. I will find you. Every me loves every you."-Unknown

Chapter 1- A good idea at the time

"Prelaw, Philosophy and…Art History_._" Sam listed monotonously, stuffing the required text-books into his backpack, before lugging it over his shoulder, with a disgruntled huff. His shoulders slumped, as his body struggled to adjust to the extra weight. He slammed his locker shut with a purposeful thud-allowing the shoddily erected _Harrison_ _building _ to rattle thunderously.

He blinked rapidly, peering curiously down at his tightly secured wrist-watch, a smug smile tugging at his lips-_09:16am_- 25 minutes until his first lecture of the day-Sam was on the metaphorical 'ball', he thought with a satisfied grunt. So much so, he had time to spare/and or _waste_. He started down the hallway, juggling his binder, packed to the brim with his assignments and essays, which were incidentally due _today_-organisation skills of his calibre, were a damn talent(or so he'd been told)- and his _precious_ laptop, which he clutched protectively to his chest.

He carried on hastily towards the cafeteria, clumsily dodging the armies of students rushing from classroom, to classroom, his tall frame swaying against the 'flow'- '_story of my _damn_ life'_. The Stanford University hallways were continually likened to a War Zone. He took a steady intake of breath; raw frustration apparent in his rigid posture, as he stumbled out of the swarm, and through a pair of green double doors. The revolting stench of bland porridge and blackened bacon, assaulting his nostrils upon entry, yet he welcomed it. Rather a dingy cafeteria, than a sweaty, disorientating corridor.

Sam scanned the huddles of tables -scattered here and there- his dewy-eyes flitting over the differing faces, congregating and coercing with their 'usual' group of friend(s). The status quo wasn't easily disrupted, and calling attention to himself, by sitting at another's table, certainly wasn't Sam's style. Upon realising that Brady wasn't around; unfortunately. He shyly made his way to an empty table, plonking down with a huff. He opened his backpack, and yanked out a worn copy of Dan Brown's, Da Vinci Code, and settled further into his seat, his calloused fingers flicking to the page he'd previously dog-eared.

"Honey?" A soft, _girlish_ voice, inquired from behind him. One silky smooth- perfectly manicured hand slipping onto his shoulder in greeting.

Sam's eyes squeezed closed, his face contorted into a tight-lipped grimace. His fists clenched instinctively around the pages of his book, curling the already battered edges.

"Jess? What are you doin' here? I thought you had Chem, first thing?"

"Hello Sammy. I do, but I can spare ten minutes" She crooned, a matter-of-factly, placing a gentle kiss upon his temple, and eagerly rounding the table, her luscious blonde hair flowing in her wake, a dimpled smile brightening her features- - _I should be thankful_-He reprimanded himself, swallowing guilty. "Guess what?" She asked sweetly, her unfaltering blue eyes blinking at him behind a veil of blossoming lashes. Sam reluctantly closed his book, and quirked a quizzical brow at her; not speaking a word, for fear of encouraging her.

When she didn't speak, he sighed. "_Enlighten _me, please?"

"We're going to a Halloween party, Sammy." She giggled happily, bouncing playfully on the edge of her seat.

"A _party_?" Sam asked incredulously, his brow knitted together in confusion. His posture slouched, his eyes softening, carefully taking her petite hand in his, weaving their fingers together; he was bracing her for rejection, a position he hated taking-but one he had to step up to, quite often, what with his girlfriend's over-excitable nature. "I don't know, you know how I feel about Halloween." Jessica's smile faltered, a stubborn pout quickly replacing it, fixing him with a set of watery puppy-dog eyes that rivalled his own.

"Come on, Sam. Please."

He winced, looking down at the graffiti littered table-top in contemplation. He and Jess had been stumbling along this rocky road for quite some time (though only Sam seemed to realise it), her demanding more, than he was willing to give. Both clinging to the companionship their _relationship_ provided, each too lonely without the other- especially now that Sam had lost all contact with his family. "Okay." She'd pulled him through, and he owed her.

"Was that a yes?" A gruff male voice taunted from behind him, interrupting Sam's thoughts. Sam's face broke out into a goofy grin, readily dropping Jessica's hand. "Jess, my leadin' lady, you are sly, girl." Brady laughed, giving Sam's arm a hearty pat in greeting. Brady dived into the seat beside his best friend, lifting Sam's bag onto the floor, to make room.

"Damn it Brady! I should've guessed." He chuckled ruefully, watching as his best-friend propped his legs up onto chair beside him. "This had _you_ written all over it." He turned back to Jess, who was sitting ideally, threading her blonde hair through her fingers. "—So when is this party?" He asked, with a shrug, directing the question at Brady. The 'Mastermind' behind this.

Jessica opened her mouth to speak, but Brady readily interrupted, swinging his legs off the bench, and blinking his unsurprisingly bloodshot eyes; _How many hours of sleep did you get last night Tyson?_ Sam wondered, in passing. _Not enough, _again. "It's tonight Sammy. You know? Fri-day night, is ladies night, if I recall correctly? It doesn't involve dusty books, or draughty libraries. Just _fun_. You remember fun, don't cha?"

"I remember _fun_, Brady, but I think you and me, have different definitions of fun." He argued. "Coming home at dawn, absolutely skunked-"

"Sam. It's a party, that's all. Not a _cult_. It's on campus, within walking distance of your damn apartment. I'm not askin' you to come out with me, on an all-night bender; you can stay as long as you want. Drink whatever you want- though I'd be weary of the punch. It's got quite the kick."

Brady stuck his tongue out in mock disgust, earning a breathless laugh from Sam. "My problem isn't the _doing_, it's the freakin' people. I know your crowd Brady, and damn it, I jus' hate Halloween."

"I'm wounded Sam, really." Brady choked out, placing a heavy hand upon his heart.

"Quit it with the theatrics, dude."

"Anyway, when have you hung around with any of my friends? Sure, they haven't got a fucking 174 SAT score, but they might surprise you." He winked suggestively at him; his one track train of thought, chugging him straight into the gutter, as usual. He didn't need to elaborate upon his meaning, Sam knew his friend all too well, he'd obviously forgotten Jessica's existence momentarily. "What they lack in brains, they make up for in, uh…_intrigue_. Now, moving on, let's talk costumes?"

"Uh, no. Not happening, dickmonkey. Not _ever_." Sam blurted quickly, before Jess could even process the thought, he knew she'd be revel in an imaginative challenge like that.

"Hey, it was worth a shot." Brady confessed simply, with a nonchalant shrug, peering at the enormous clock, hung upon the cafeteria wall, before placing his head in his hands; his movements sluggish and disjointed.

"Brady, are you okay dude? I mean, no offense, but you look like Hell"

Brady's head snapped up, scrunching up his nose in feigned annoyance. "Thankyou Gigantor, you don't look so bad yourself. Been working out?"

The tousled haired boy sighed, his smile fading, as students began to file slowly out of the cafeteria, waving goodbye to friends as they stood, bags in hand—Sam had hardly noticed that his Free Period was almost up. "Here." Brady said, as he too, rose from his seat, digging deep into his pocket; searching extensively. "-just in case I don't see you beforehand."

"Where is that damned thing?!" Brady cursed, a frown curving at his tight lips. His eyes widening finally, in recognition, and oddly, slight _relief, _as he found what was lost. "Ah." He pulled out a crumpled scrap of paper, and placed it on the table, carefully ironing out the creases before setting it down; shoving his car keys and lunch money back into his now-empty pocket, from where he'd turned them out. "Keep it safe, 'cause this party. It's exclusive."

"What is it?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"It's your _invitation_, idiot."

"An invitation?" He raised a quizzical brow at his friend.

"Don't ask."

Sam sighed in frustration, his curiosity piqued. "Come on, Brady…"

His best-friend laughed smugly, looking from Sam to Jess with a satisfied grin; childishly playing the 'I know something you don't' card. "Let's just say, this dude's the _devil_, and he despises party-crashers. It's all a precaution."

"You mean—_less_ people, will attract almost zero police attention."

Brady slowly backed away from the table, a slight skip in his step; 'subtly' making his way to the exit, though his voice never rose above a whisper. "You got it, Winchester. He doesn't want campus security sniffing around, slapping the handcuffs on half of his party guests, before things got into full swing- now _that_ would be a crime."

"Naturally" Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes, as Brady finally pushed through the double doors.

"How bad could it be Sam, really? It'll be great, I'm sure of it." Jessica chirped pleasantly beside him, seemingly unphased by Brady's flawed reassurances. "To whom it may concern-" She read aloud, drawing Sam's attention, holding the slip of paper between her thumb and forefinger, her pale pink nails lazily highlighting the ruby-red letters spotting the paper. Sam sighed, peering over her shoulder and scanning the text, his eyes widening at the frankly, bizarre choice of wording, all centrally aligned.

"You have been cordially invited to celebrate All Hallow's Eve at The Cage."

**Notes**:

Hiya. So, I adore Sam and Ruby, and yet I have never read a Fanfic that centers entirely around Sam and his 'Drug Addiction' If it were to occur in an alternative reality(from start to finish), so I decided i'd take up that honor, and frankly, jus' give it a go. I'm rusty, if this first chapter is anything to go by-so I would appreciate some constructive criticism, if that's possible, oh! and a little support if you'd like.  
Now down to business. WARNING In Advance. This story is not a conventionally 'happy' story, and in all honesty with what I've planned, i'm not entirely sure it'll have a happy ending- It's all downhill from here guys. A D-Evolution if you like? There is heavy drug use (Which I am NOT promoting in anyway, though it may seem like it at times), some intense sex scenes, character deaths and generally just major adult themes. Are you ready? 'cause I'm not. [Rating may increase.]


End file.
